


Sexing The Cherry

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Sam, Community: comment_fic, M/M, Naughty Sam, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:46:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4478102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Supernatural, Dean/Sam, “Shit, Sammy. We don't have time for this right now!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexing The Cherry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



“Shit, Sammy. We don't have time for this right now!” 

That statement fell on deaf ears. The truth is Dean could never say no to his brother, and Sam wanted to stop for a quickie in the bar parking lot, uncaring that Bobby called and said he caught the trail of the vampires they had been hunting. They did not have time to do the dance with no pants! 

Sam didn’t care; he wanted Dean to bend him over the hood of Baby and screw him, and well, he asked nicely like a good boy therefore he got his wish. But it had to be quick, they did not have time to fuck around, and Sam was perfectly fine with getting his ass pounded hard and fast. 

He cried out passionately and grabbed the sides of the impala in a death grip as Dean gave it to him with quick, deep thrusts. Dean gripped Sam’s hips tightly and slammed into him hard, leaving the youngest Winchester grunting and moaning loudly as the Dean’s cock ground against his prostate. Dean pushes in and out frantically, rutting more than fucking, enjoying the wet, soft caress of Sam’s inner walls clinging to his cock as his balls slap against the curve of Sam’s perky ass.

Dean’s hips were at the perfect angle and ramming his big beautiful cock deep to hit Sam’s sweet spot perfectly. Every scrape sent a wave of sharp pleasure coursing through him, making him tremble and shudder. 

Dean would love to take the time to screw Sam slow and gentle and tease him all night long until Sam is begging to come and squirming with heated need, but they don’t have time, so this will have to do for now...and it is not like Sam is objecting; he is moaning and his ass clenches vice tight around Dean’s cock, Dean is moaning a bit too loud and a little sultry because it just feels so good with Sam's inner muscles smooth and silky slick. 

Sam came first, creaming white and sticky all over Baby's hood, and it was not long after that Dean blew, shaking and breathing hard while the aftershocks surged through his body. With a quick kiss to Sam's neck, Dean pulls out and quickly tucks his dick away, hissing softly as the fabric scraps against his sensitive skin. Sam is already pulling up his jeans and climbing into the car, already looking forward to the next twenty miles sitting next to his lover with Dean's cum dripping out of his ass. 

A few days later, back at the motel, Dean reaches down, wraps his fingers around his throbbing cock. Hot sparks race up his spine, a shock to his overstimulated system. The sensation is almost too much for Dean, on the edge of razor sharp and pin-prick, yet the fantasy playing out in his mind urges him to come, and he tugs slowly, stroking the stocky flesh as he licks his pink lips. 

Sam squirms under him, all needy whimpers and gasping moans, his inner muscles pulsing and clenching around Dean’s thick shaft. Soft skin caresses Dean's too hot skin as Sam’s arms weave around his neck to dawn him into a needy kiss.   
Dean is close to coming, he twists his wrist, rubs his thumb over the leaking head, smearing the milky slick pearling at the tip around the tip as the fantasy comes to a close...and fuck this! Why should he jerk off to thoughts in his mind when he can have the real thing? 

But Sam is a bit preoccupied. “Dean, not now, I have research to do.” 

Sam blushes slightly and heat swarms his body when Dean growl low in his chest, “Come on, Sam. Please, let me fuck you. I’ll be quick. I promise. Just let me use that slutty little hole of yours again. You can study while I fuck you. Okay?”

“Fine but this week I get to drive, and driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole. Deal?” 

“Deal.”

Sam’s still loose from earlier so with a little bit of lube it’s easy for Dean to slide into him. He stays on all fours on the bed, his cock hard and thick between his legs as Dean fucks him from behind. Dean is steady, his thrusts deep and long as Sam pretends to read the article on his laptop—still trying to study even though it is a lost cause with his brother pounding into him; the younger man moans as the pleasure rushes through him and he thrusts back on Dean’s cock while his brother ruts into him. 

As Dean’s orgasm warms in his balls his pace increases, faster and harder until he’s pounding Sam, his balls slapping against his brother’s ass, punching little gasps out of his lover as his dick grinds on Sam’s sweet spot, and a loud mewling sound keep flowing from Sam’s mouth as Dean keep thrusting in as deep as he can go. 

The younger Winchester comes first, untouched, moaning his pleasure into the pillow as his ass clenches around Dean, milking his cock and coaxing him over the edge. Dean’s hips pound faster as he comes, jerky and frantic. Sam’s hole is sloppy with lube and cum, as wet as a pussy, and the air around them is ripe with the aroma of sex and musk. When Dean pulls out, he intends to go to the bathroom to grab a wet washcloth to clean Sam up, but his brother tosses him a filthy smile and says, “Just grab the plug from the duffle bag.”

Dean’s dick twitches lazily with the thought of plugging Sam up so he can use him later and if he hadn’t just blown his load he would have come all over himself again. Dean retrieves the plug from his bag and slots it into Sam’s wet, puffy hole, and then he gives his baby boy’s ass a playful pat. 

“How much longer you think you’ll be busy with research?” Dean asks as his dick twitches. 

Sam shrugs, content and lazy, blissful with an ass full of cum and a soft comfy bed to lounge on. “Half an hour; come back then, I should be done.” 

Dean gives Sam a kiss then leaves his brother to finish researching. As he walks out the door he sets his watch, already counting down the minutes until he’s inside his brother once again. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/110967.html?thread=24412535#t24412535)


End file.
